The present invention relates to an apparatus for use by picking up ice lollies frozen in split moulds adapted to be inserted into rows of freezing pockets in an ice lolly freezing machine.
As regards the prior art, reference is made to the British Patent specification No. 645,747. This patent teaches to insert split moulds in respective freezing pockets. The mould cavities thereby formed may be given undercut shapes unlike ordinary freezing pockets which, as is well-known, must diverge in the direction of withdrawal of the subject ice lolly. According to said prior art, the mould parts are provided with eye screws to enable the mould parts to be withdrawn and inserted manually into the associated freezing pocket. After withdrawing a mould the two parts of the mould are separated and the figure formed is removed.